To get a lawyer
by whirlgirl
Summary: Danny gets frustrated with all the 'evil Invisobill' stuff so he decides to get a lawyer. Danny tries his best to show the people of Amity that he is a good. But now Jazz is in hospital and everything seems to be going wrong. chp4 up. R&R please!
1. I'm not evil!

Disclaimer!enim t'nsi motnahP ynnaD - Danny Phantom isn't mine!

Random ay? The zap from an electric fence must have got to me. It really hurt too!

This was just a random idea of mine! Hope you like it! Please review! Flames are accepted! (Hopefully reverse psychology works! So far it has!)

**----------------**

**----------------**

Danny Phantom trudged into the main office up to the receptionist. He was getting sick and tired of all the Invisobil merchandise and cartoons they made. He fumed at how the movie made his romantic interest a girl similar to Paulina. The cartoons made him the evil guy or else he was a good guy gone bad. They made up a stupid story on how he died. AHhh!

Danny wasn't as tired lately. He convinced his parents to close the portal. There were still ghosts but there wasn't as many as before. This gave him a little more time for himself.

He finally stopped at the desk. The receptionist obviously wasn't looking. Danny cleared his throat.

"My name is Daisy. How may I help yooou…? AH!" The receptionist screamed at the sight of Danny.

"I need a lawyer." Danny said bluntly.

"The next appointment open is in an hour. You can take a seat in the waiting room if you want." Daisy had obviously gotten over her previous shock. Danny smiled and took a seat. He's got a whole hour to waste! But before he could think of a way to fill it his eyelids drooped and slowly shut.

------------------

"Mummy, why do we need a lawyer?" a young girl asked her mother as they traipsed into an office. The mother smiled and evaded an answer. She walked up to the secretary and was ushered into the waiting room.

"Look Mum there's a large Invisobil doll in this chair!" The mother smiled as her daughter dragged her over to the rather large, life-sized, realistic looking doll. She smiled as her daughter clambered into its lap and gave it a hug. She watched as her daughter slowly fell asleep. She grabbed a magazine on a counter and sat next to her sleeping daughter. Why are they selling all this Invisobil stuff? He's an evil ghost! The lady turned to her magazine and started reading.

------------------

Danny's hour was almost up when he woke up. He looked down and saw a tiny girl sleeping in his lap. He smiled and was about to drift back to sleep when he saw a clock on the wall. He slowly shifted his weight so as not to wake the sleeping girl. He slowly stood up carrying the tiny girl and walked over to the only other person in the room, a young lady with curly, honey coloured hair. She had her back faced to him as she was looking through a pile of magazines. He tapped her on the shoulder and watched her shocked reaction.

"Please don't hurt my darling baby." She pleaded. Now it was Danny's turn to be shocked. Then he remembered! He was the bad guy in her eyes. He was Public Enemy #1. He was _'Invisobil'._

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Danny protested "Why does everyone think I'm evil!" The tiny girl squirmed as he held her out to the lady. She took the girl and hugged her tight. Danny smiled and started to turn around but was stopped.

"Thank you." The lady smiled through teary eyes graciously. "Her father is quite abusive and I'm a bit overprotective."

"Is that why you're here?" Danny asked. She nodded and her face dropped. "She looks a lot like you." Danny pointed out and she smiled.

"You don't sound evil at all."

"Tell that to the rest of the town." Danny turned and walked up to the receptionist's desk as she called his name.

------------------

"All you do is go up those steps to the next floor and Mr. Jacobs office is the 5th door on the right." Danny looked confused for a second.

"Can't you just point in the remote direction of the office so I can phase through the roof." The receptionist blinked. She was sure that this was just a prank some kid is trying to pull. She pointed up in the direction of the office and watched as he flew through the roof. Her expression was shocked when she realized it was the real ghost.

Danny phased into the office and straight into a chair. The lawyer smiled as he noticed that this indeed was the real 'Invisobil'.

"So what have you come to see me for?"

"I want to sue InvisoCorp!"

"Then you came to the right place!" Mr. Jacobs explained all the legal procedures and costs. Danny nodded and smiled. Mr. Jacobs knew what he was doing! Danny corrected Mr. Jacobs a couple of times on his name but other than that Danny was pleased. He thanked Mr. Jacobs and shook his hand heartily after making another appointment. Before he left Mr. Jacobs stopped him.

"The fact that you're a ghost might not be welcome in the world of law. Just remember that if this commences you will be open to people suing you!" Danny nodded sadly. It was all for the best wasn't it.

------------------

**The next day at school:**

"So you were serious when you said you wanted to get a lawyer." Sam questioned Danny.

"Yeah and now I need my rich best friend to offer to lend me money."

"I know that isn't me." Tucker exclaimed as he dug into a pile of meat. Sam made a gagging sound at Tucker and then turned to Danny.

"I won't _lend_ you the money." Sam watched as Danny's face drooped "I'll _give _you the money though." She watched as he brightened up. She smiled at him and reached for her backpack. She pulled Danny out of the cafeteria and looked around. When she saw no one was there she gave him some of the money in her backpack.

"Isn't your allowance rather large?" Danny asked as she glared at him. He gave her a hug and then blushed. "Thanks."

------------------

On the way to his appointment with Mr. Jacobs Danny ran into a bunch of Fire fighters trying to hose down an unstable building.

"My son is in there! You've got to do something!"

"We're trying Miss! The building is structurally unsound and it would be a risk to send someone in!" Danny paled. (A.N. if that is even possible in ghost mode.) He phased into the building and searched it from top to bottom. In a corner at the back of the house was a young child around the age of seven. Danny didn't even think. He grabbed the boy and phased them out. As soon as he had phased out of the building it collapsed and fell straight to the ground.. He stared at the young boy in his hands and handed him to a couple.

"I don't know how I could repay you Invisobil!" the woman cried as her husband hugged her tighter.

"You can start by calling me Danny Phantom."

"You know what Danny Phantom? You're not such a bad guy after all."

------------------

Danny looked at his lawyer in interest while he counted the money.

"That is enough isn't it?"

"It's more than enough. May I ask you where you got the money?"

"My best friend gave…" Danny put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Who is this best friend?"

"I… uh… I can't tell you." Danny informed Mr. Jacobs. Mr. Jacobs smiled and changed the subject. He told Danny that they will know the set date for the court hearing the next day. Danny just listened and nodded paying attention carefully to what his lawyer had to say. He laughed at himself as he left. _'I might not be a C student if I paid that much attention in class.'_

------------------

Danny was flying on the way home when he heard a scream. He rushed towards the sound and gasped. On the ground was an old lady and leaning over her was a middle aged women. He could see she was crying. He looked at the cause of the accident. A couple of teenagers sped away from the scene knowing full well what would happen if they were caught.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" The middle aged lady screamed. She let out a large sob. Danny flew to the ladies and picked them up. He flew at top speed to the hospital. The hospital was nearing and he flew to the emergencies door.

"Please help my mother!" sobbed the middle aged lady to the hospital doctors "don't let her die." The lady turned to Danny and watched as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Thank you" the lady sobbed as she gave Danny a hug. Danny pulled back and disappeared into the night.

------------------

**The next morning:**

"You saved a little boy from a burning building and delivered a car crash victim to the hospital!"

"Well Yeah…"

"I don't think you need a lawyer!"

"Yeah I do! My parents are opening the portal again." Danny looked at his friends. There shocked expressions showing it all.

"Can't you convince them to close it again?" Danny shook his head and sighed.

------------------

Danny flew to his next appointment with Mr. Jacobs when he saw the box-ghost picking on some guy in the park. Danny swooped down and sucked him into a thermos. Danny saluted the guy and went off to his next appointment. The man looked dumb-founded as Danny flew away.

------------------

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Mr. Jacobs asked Danny. Danny shrugged and Mr. Jacobs went on talking.

"The good news is that the government will allow you to have a lawyer!" Danny was about to jump in the air when he remembered that there was bad news too. "The bad news is that you can't sue Invisocorp."

"What? Why?" Danny looked astounded. He had gone through all that trouble and it wasn't even worth it.

"The government got in first. They're putting you up in front of a jury to decide whether to stick you in that Ghost Zone for good. The Fenton's will be there to help with the judgment." Danny groaned and stood up. He was handed a legal document concerning the case.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Danny gasped. "This says that the court hearing is tomorrow!"

------------------

------------------

Please review! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out.


	2. Siblings and Goodbyes

Disclaimer!enim t'nsi motnahP ynnaD - Danny Phantom isn't mine!

Random ay?

This was just a random idea of mine! Hope you like it! Please review! Flames are accepted! (Hopefully reverse psychology works! So far it has!)

**----------------**

**----------------**

"_You've got to be kidding me?" Danny gasped. "This says that the court hearing is tomorrow!"_

Chapter 2: Siblings and Goodbyes.

Danny slowly floated out the office and towards his house when he heard a familiar scream. He flew towards the source of the sound and gasped when he saw his sister in the grip of another ghost.

"Leave her alone!" Danny charged at the ghost and sent the ghost flying. He caught the limp Jazz and gently put her down. He faced the ghost and sucked it up in the Fenton Thermos. Without hesitation he picked up his unconscious sister and headed for the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital for the second time in 2 days. He held out his sister to a doctor and brushed off all the gasps that were directed at him. _I shouldn't have stayed in Ghost mode! _He argued mentally at himself. But it was too late to change into a human now. He gave the doctors her details and watched as they called his parents to inform them about Jazz.

Danny paced up and down the hall as he heard some shouts from behind. He wasn't sure how bad it was. He sniffled slightly trying to hold back the tears. He heard some mumblings from behind and quickly whirled around and stared into the faces of his parents.

"I… I… I'm s… s… sorry." Danny stuttered and looked away. Before Jack and Maddie could reply the Ghost boy had already disappeared.

------------------

Danny phased through the hospital. Every few seconds he would shiver and his Ghost sense would go off. It was understandable though. He was in a hospital after all. Before he phased out of the hospital a small whimpering was heard. Danny stopped frozen in his spot and turned around. There in a bed behind him was a young boy around the age of 12. He was playing with a small aeroplane and sniffling as he talked to his mother.

"I'm sorry son. We really don't have much money left. We had to pay for all your health care and it's hard to find a cheap plane with insurance for your condition. The pilots won't allow it."

"But… I really want to fly Mom! I've wanted to be a pilot for a long time. I wish this accident never happened." Tears ran down his face as he addressed his mother. Danny stared with sympathy. _If only there was something I could do!_

Danny stared at the scene and mentally punched himself. He's a ghost he can fly! He can help! Danny went visible and cleared his throat.

"Ah!" The two that were occupying the room jumped. The look on their faces said it all. They looked slightly scared and shocked all at the same time.

"Relax! I'm a good ghost!" Danny said soothingly "I overheard your conversation and felt bad for you."

"…" They really didn't know what to say.

"I was wondering if you would like to take me up on my offer."

"And what would that be?" the woman asked him.

"A once in a life time chance to fly with me over Amity Park!" Danny smiled and directed this response towards the boy. He gently picked up the boy and his mother and phased out the window. He smiled as he looked at the horizon. The sun had almost set and some stars had already appeared in the sky.

"Wow!" The two companions of Danny's gasped at the mix of oranges and pinks and purples. A few stars had appeared but the pair was more enthralled with the sunset than anything else. Danny slowly flew backwards to give them a better view of the spectacle. The mother and son stared at the sunset until the last ray disappeared.

"It's a great view isn't it?" Danny asked the pair who floated in awe. They nodded and shook themselves out of their trance and looked at the city below them.

"Look there's our house!" The young boy shouted. Danny motioned for him to be quieter. He didn't want anyone to look up and assume he was kidnapping these two. They both looked around at their surroundings. Danny smiled and caught a glimpse of the time on a large clock. He gasped and headed back on his return journey to the hospital.

"Thanks Phantom." Danny smiled. _At least they're getting my name right now._

------------------

Danny returned home at least an hour past curfew. He knew that he wouldn't be in trouble because his parents were with Jazz at the hospital. He walked up to the answering machine and played the messages.

There was a message from Mr. Lancer. He was slightly glad that his parents missed that one. There was one from the Manson's lawyer. He listened to a droll voice telling him that his restraining order was lifted after a Miss Samantha Manson suggested so. He braced himself as he listened to his parents' message. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Not that it would help. He could always end up intangible.

He sat through the message and listened as his parents told him where they were, (He already knew this though.) why they were there, what happened and most importantly what's wrong. Danny listened carefully as his parents took a deep breath and explained what was wrong with Jazz.

"Jazz was knocked around quite a bit. She needed a lot of stitches. She could have died from loss of blood if she wasn't taken here. She's still asleep and weak and she won't be returning to school in a while." _Like that's going to stop her doing her schoolwork. _"I think there's some leftover hotdogs in the fridge if you're hungry." Danny shuddered and made a mental note to avoid the fridge.

Danny slowly dragged himself up to his room with one last thought he fell asleep. _I hope tomorrow will turn out okay._

------------------

Danny forced himself out of bed and to the hospital. He was directed towards Jazz's room. He saw his sister who was now awake. She smiled at him knowingly. Danny looked at her and grinned. He turned to his parents who wore a puzzled look on their faces. He frowned and addressed them.

"What's wrong?" His parents broke out of their stupor and looked at Danny.

"Ghost's can't cry." Danny shot a puzzled look at them. "The ghost boy was crying Danny."

"Will you stay here with your sister Danny?" Danny nodded he was a bit pale from what his parents had said. "We're going to be away at a court case." His parents left the room.

"Oh no!" Danny paled and looked at Jazz.

"It's alright Danny. You have an excuse. Go." Jazz said reassuringly. Danny smiled and nodded. He started to leave but stopped and turned around.

"Thank you Jazz. I don't know what I would do without you." Jazz gave him a hug. He let her run her hand through his hair and give him a kiss after all he might not ever see her again. He wondered how long this court case was going to take.

------------------

Danny flew to Sam's house as quick as possible. He knocked on her window and phased in. Sam smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Stay here for a second." Sam ran out of the room leaving a very puzzled Danny. She returned 2 minutes later with a suit in her hands. She laid it on the bed and Danny stared.

"Wow! Did you make that?" Danny asked Sam. She blushed as he fingered the material. Danny stared at the seemingly perfect tailored black Suit. The collar and the cuffs were a silver-like color. It was almost identical to his jumpsuit only this was of the formal Suit variety. He slipped the suit on over what he was wearing. She held out a black tie with a pure white D symbol embedded on it. She helped him put on the tie and gave him a long hug. They stayed like that for a long time and after a while they pulled away and blushed. He left and she waved to him goodbye.

------------------

Danny made one last stop before he went to court. He stopped at Tucker's house and phased into his room. Tucker was playing games as usual.

"I should have guessed that you would be playing games." Tucker jumped from the sudden comment and turned to face Danny.

"Wow! Sam is really good at making Suits!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You knew about this?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Yeah. How else will I know to get you this?" Tucker handed him a matching silver-like belt and backpack. Danny put on the belt and then opened the backpack in which he found numerous inventions that his parents made. Next to the equipment was an 'Invisobil' plushy. Danny glared at his friend before grinning. Danny held up the plushy and thanked him. This did prompt a witty remark from Tucker though. Fortunately Danny didn't feel the need to get angry with his friend.

"You do realize that if things don't go well you might have to resort to Plan B." exclaimed Tucker.

"Plan B?"

"You might have to tell them your secret." Danny face dropped as he waved to Tucker.

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

------------------

Danny slowly floated towards his final destination. He was having second thoughts on getting a lawyer. The only plus side was that his parents and Valerie weren't allowed to hunt him. He smiled as he saw an old lady attempting to cross a busy street with a handful of parcels. He floated down and offered his assistance. Maybe one last good deed will bring me luck.

------------------

------------------

------------------

Please review! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out.


	3. The trap and Jazz

Disclaimer!enim t'nsi motnahP ynnaD - Danny Phantom isn't mine!

I decided to add a twist because I really don't have enough knowledge of the legal system. Hope you like it!

----------------

----------------

"_You might have to tell them your secret." Danny face dropped as he waved to Tucker. _

"_Hopefully it won't come to that."_

Chapter 3: Siblings and Goodbyes.

Danny flew towards town hall and phased into his assigned seat. He wearily looked around at the audience awaiting him. When they saw that Danny had arrived they all quietened down and stared. Danny went invisible to avoid looks of utter revulsion or bliss. (Depending on whom he was looking at.)

Danny went visible and turned around and came face to face with his mom. She grabbed his wrist and stuck a bracelet on it. Danny looked down at his hand and tried to wrench it off.

Maddie chuckled "It's for your own good you know."

Danny turned to his lawyer. "Don't I have rights?"

"Did you really think that we'd let a ghost have a lawyer?" His 'lawyer' replied.

"You mean that you planned all this?" Danny said bewildered. He was now backed against a wall. He attempted to phase though and fly away but as soon as he went intangible the bracelet zapped him. Two rings began to form around his waist and Danny willed them away with all his strength.

"What was that?" Jack asked the dizzy ghost boy. The ghost boy fell on his knees and gripped his head hard trying his best to stop his head from spinning.

Danny winced and looked up. "It was nothing special."

"If it was nothing then why aren't you telling us what it is?"

"It's nothing. Okay!" Danny stood up and shook his head.

"I could always zap you again and find out." Said Mr. Jacobs.

"You were much nicer when I thought you were my lawyer."

------------------

A half hour later Danny's head had stopped swimming and he was tied to a chair in front of the audience. Danny looked through the audience and stopped when he saw Valerie. She was enjoying his pain he could tell. It would make things much easier if she hated all of him and not just half of him.

He watched as the mayor cleared his throat and walked up to the podium.

"Today we have finally captured the elusive Invisobill. I am now going to hand this meeting over to Maddie and Jack Fenton." The two ghost hunters walked onto stage. Maddie stopped by Danny and knelt in front of him.

"Jack and I did some thinking and after we saw how badly you reacted to the last shock we decided that we would reduce the voltage. This is a one time deal okay?" Danny looked down and nodded. His eye's shut and he winced. He forced his eyes open willing himself to not fall unconscious. Maddie got up and stood beside her husband at the podium.

Danny shivered and blue smoke came out of his mouth. He looked around but could not see any ghost.

"For goodness sake Daniel! Stop acting so alert! You're drawing attention." Danny relaxed and looked down. _Why is Plasmius helping me? Oh yeah! He may be my arch enemy but he has a secret to protect too. _

Danny felt the bracelet loosen around his wrist. _Looks like Vlad's having trouble. _He felt the bracelet hang loosely around his wrist.

"It doesn't come off Daniel. I managed to rewire it so it doesn't shock you. The rest is up to you to find out. Bear in mind that it has a tracker permanently attached to it. This is all I can do, son." Danny clenched his teeth together at the last word but didn't answer for fear that someone will realise that he was getting help.

------------------

"We're going to ask you some questions, ghost boy. Make sure you answer them truthfully."

"I'll try." Danny answered as best he could.

"Let's start with the easy questions. When did you die?"

"A few years ago." Danny lied. He heard a loud beeping noise.

"You're lying!"

"How did you know?"

"We updated the Ghost Gabber to show if a ghost lies or not."

"That makes sense."

"So when did you die? Really."

"A couple of months ago?" Danny tried. The Ghost Gabber started beeping.

"You don't know?" Maddie exclaimed. Danny didn't answer and was glad when she went on. For a brief second anyway.

"Who were you before you died?"

"Bill English?" Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Danny Devito? Oops. I don't think you need a lie detector to tell if that's true or not." Beep. Beep. Beep. Danny sighed and looked at his parents angry faces. He knew he pissed them off. He stared at the ground and then suddenly went as stiff as a plank.

He went intangible and went through the ropes. He headed off in a certain direction. He didn't know why he did. He just did. He didn't see the confused faces of his parents as they chased after him. He wasn't thinking. Something told him that he was meant to go in this direction at this time and as fast as he could.

"Where are you going ghost boy? Why isn't the bracelet shocking you?" Danny ignored them and made his way to where his intuition was telling him to go: The North Mercy Hospital.

------------------

Danny glared confused at why he had come here. He shrugged and decided to check on Jazz since she was here. He phased in and got the shock of his life. Time seemed to slow down (without clockworks help mind you.) and Danny saw Jazz being wheeled out to the emergency room. He floated up to her.

"The bracelet runs on ectoplasm Danny." She whispered loud enough for Danny to hear.

------------------

------------------

------------------

Please review! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out.


	4. AHhhHHhhhhhHHHH!

Disclaimer!enim t'nsi motnahP ynnaD - Danny Phantom isn't mine!

I decided to add a twist because I really don't have enough knowledge of the legal system. Hope you like it! I don't really know much about the ER so I'm kind of hoping this turns out right.

Plus just a warning: Everyone is a bit OOC. Granted they break down and stuff but you get the point. Read anyway.

----------------

----------------

_Danny ignored them and made his way to where his intuition was telling him to go: the North Mercy Hospital_

Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, chose this particular time to make a rather loud entry. They looked at their tracker and looked up to see their son leaning against the window of the ER. (Danny has since changed to human mode.) They walked up to get a better view of what he was looking at.

"Jazzerincess?" Jack gasped. The Fenton's dumped their stuff and established themselves by the window. Danny looked at the doctors and how they were struggling. Her heart beat was rapidly dropping and an important artery was suspected to have burst. He closed his eyes and leant his head on the window.

He suddenly opened his eyes and ran down the hall.

"Daniel Jack Fenton! Where are you going at a time like this." Unfortunately she got no answer for Danny was around the corner and in his Ghost mode before anyone could say 'boo'.

He phased himself into the ER (Emergency Room if you don't know this already.) and into Jazz. He forced her heart to beat faster. He could feel all the pain that she was in.

"If you going to do anything I suggest you do it now while I've got her overshadowed." The doctors gasped as he said this but went on their way. Danny willed Jazz's eyes shut but tried to keep her in a conscious state.

------------------

'_Danny? Is that you? What's going on? I feel funny' Jazz said randomly._

'_Yes it's me.' The figure that was Danny fell in pain._

'_Danny what's wrong. How come you're hurting and I'm not.'_

'_Like I said Jazz. I'm overshadowing you.'_

'_Danny you get out of me this second. It's unfair for me you to feel the pain.'_

'_Nah. I deserve it.'_

'_What you deserve is people that are more grateful, a large tub of ice cream and A's all over your report card.'_

'_Those things are all great but… I really don't deserve it.'_

'_Stop thinking like that Danny. You're undervalued and you need recognition.'_

'_I know what I deserve and what I don't!' Danny saw Jazz lower her head and sigh._

'_I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't mean it.'_

'_No need to apologise you're already doing enough for me as it is. When I get back I'll help you with your studying and buy you a big tub of ice cream.'_

'_Thanks Jazz. I'm feeling better already.' Danny got up slowly as he was still in pain and said to Jazz._

'_Looks like you're all done. If you ever need help again I'll help you. So call me when you're in too much pain'_

'_I'll try not to.' _

------------------

Danny forced Jazz to sleep and phased out of her body. He looked at the doctors who were grinning and laughing at how unconventional this operation had been. He was still in pain from the operation as he was feeling everything that Jazz was meant to be feeling. He gripped his head. _I feel like I've been shocked by the Spectre Deflector only this feels a lot worse. A lot like when I was shocked by that bracelet earlier._

He tried to grab a hold of a ledge or a bench but his arm went intangible and he fell to the floor. He braced himself for the impact because he was in so much pain that he knew he wouldn't be able to catch himself. He closed his eyes to find that he fell through the floor and into a bathroom. He floated down to the floor and found himself inside the men's toilets.

"What luck." Danny exclaimed as he reverted to human mode and into a stall. That was where Jack found him…throwing up.

------------------

"Are you alright now sweetie?" Maddie asked Danny after he was presumably finished throwing up. Danny nodded and walked out the stall only to run back and throw up again. (Jack had told her where Danny is.)

This time Danny grabbed a towel from his mother and wiped his face clear and stared at his mother.

"I still don't feel comfortable with you in here." Danny motioned towards the sign that showed that this was definitely a men's bathroom. She smiled at him as he ran back into the stall to throw up once again. She followed him in and stroked his hair.

"You're my son and this is a hospital bathroom. It isn't used much anyway. You think that we can somehow get to a doctor or something?" Danny lifted his head and looked at his mother.

"No doctor's. I'm not that sick. Jazz is sicker." Maddie was shocked but she answered Danny anyway.

"Danny… You look very sick and I know that you don't really mind doctors. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Danny looked at his mother.

"If it makes you happy I'll see a doctor." She helped him out of the bathroom and asked a doctor for an examination.

"Don't worry about your sister. Phantom took care of that. She's resting fine."

-----------------

Danny managed to get to the doctors office without throwing up. As soon as he got there he threw up in the small toilet that was in the room. The doctor looked at Danny and watched as he threw up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton. I really don't know what is wrong with him." At this moment another doctor and Jack rushed in.

"Ah. There you are Maddie!"

"We wanted to inform you about Jazmine. We will need to have a blood transfusion. As we said before she lost a lot of blood. Do you know anyone who might have the same blood as her.

"Danny has the same blood type as Jazz." Danny looked down. His blood was no longer the same because of the ectoplasm.

"Not anymore." Danny mumbled. His parents turned to him.

"What do you mean Danny?"

"What I mean is..." Danny sighed and looked up. He gave up trying to avoid telling them. "I give up! My blood is different okay!" Danny stopped shouting and stared at his parents.

"That doesn't answer the question. What's wrong Danny?"

Danny ignored them and grabbed some pain killers off the doctor. He swallowed them and walked out.

"Those are too strong for…" Danny heard the doctor saying but ignored him. The stronger they are the better after all he had technically been through an operation without anaesthetic or pain killers.

-----------------

_Somewhere in the ghost zone…_

"_That ghost kid is starting to get the humans to trust him."_

"_The whelp hasn't learnt to stay out of our business."_

"_That stupid dipstick. Always ruining everything."_

"_I say we all get rid of him once and for all"_

"_All in favor say Aye!"_

"_Aye"_

"_It's settled then. We attack him tomorrow." _

------------------

------------------

------------------

I know they usually have blood banks but I needed this to make the plot go forward.

COMPETITIONS:

-Who can name the most Fenton Inventions?

-Who can name the most villains?

Review and answer this question.

Thanks to: **Coalar Lee Drake (x3) **, **epobbp (x3) **, **Queen S of Randomness (x3) **,** The Great Susinko (x2) **, **Catmedium**, **phantomdog (x2) **, **dArkliTe-sPirit (x2) **, **Crazy Billy Joe loving Freak**, **YELLOWCARDFMAFANS**, **Horselvr4evr123**, **leilanisangel**, **The Sole Survivor**, **X-Roosterrelli-X**, **RoseGirl from planet Pluto**, **Serenity the Fallen**, **PhantomKat7**, **The GhostHybrid**, **silvermoonphantom**.

Please review! R&R! Flames are definitely welcome!

Whirlgirl signing out.


End file.
